Penny Blair
}} Penelope "Penny" Blair is a human-Esper soldier in the World Army in Attack on To'kustar on Earth-404. A member of the Regional Squad Corps, as the leader of Regional Squad P1, she is given the honorary title Knight of Percival. Physical appearance Penny is a Caucasian woman, 1.8 meters (5 feet, 11 inches) tall with dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. She is extremely fit and muscular, having trained for years to achieve as high of a rank as she has in the army. She has only ever been seen wearing the standard military uniform with the Regional Squad Corps jacket. Penny is well known for being the strongest soldier in the army, known to take on many human opponents or even multiple To'kustars and still win. She is ruthless in battle, knowing that her injuries will always heal, which makes her extremely dangerous. Personality Not much is known about Penny, other than that she is somewhat secretive, and extremely loyal to her cause, whether that is the Regional Squad Corps, or as she talked about with Nathan Loretta in Transformation, "the Order". According to Kathryn Wesley in Flame, she tends to rush to conclusions and boss others around. Important history Early life At some point prior to the start of the series, she was asked by Mikhail Einstein to become the Knight of Percival. Not much else about her early life is known. Return of the To'kustars After the To'kustars have returned, Penny stands guard outside the War Room in Percival, as the High Council meets to discuss the recent developments. She intrudes on the meeting to inform Parran Revirik that there is someone on the line for him. Shortly thereafter, Penny arrives with several other soldiers in Teviv, where she immediately attacks Sven Schmidt in To'kustar form upon arrival. Nathan Loretta prevents her from attacking again, leading to the two exchanging identities as Espers. Penny is fighting Andrew Knowles just before he stabs Nathan in the back with a sword. Penny helps Nathan, but when his wound heals in front of everyone, he runs away, and she follows him. Eventually, she tracks him down to Trevor Faraday's basement, where he declares that he is never coming back. Following an official military meeting, she argued with some of the soldiers about Nathan's whereabouts and secrets, during which she willingly revealed her identity as an Esper. When Lily Scott fell in front of her and told her about the fire at the equipment, she rushed to get help. She proceeded to chase Maxwell Wagner all the way to the wall, where he knocked her unconscious and pushed her off the edge, thinking he's killed her. Battle of Teviv As the Forever Knights army approached the city, she surprised Max by flying back up and attacking him. She later joins the battle with the Knights below. When the Talking To'kustar summoned another group of To'kustars, she and Tuesday Smith worked together to slow the group down and kill many of them. After the Talking To'kustar broke through the wall, she retreated into the city along with the rest of the army. When Vance was revealed to be the Talking To'kustar following his defeat by Sven, she chased after him. This led to another confrontation with Max, where she didn't hold back, defeating him while temporarily losing both hands and half a leg before they healed. Later, as the soldiers regrouped, she went back to looking for Nathan. Relationships Not much is known about Penny's relationships with her friends or enemies. Appearances Trivia *According to the creator, her character is based on Levi from Attack on Titan. References Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Attack on To'kustar Category:Earth-404 Category:Paperluigi ttyd Category:Females Category:Human Females